Young Link
This article is about the Link that appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and Hyrule Warriors. For Link as he appears in and , see Hero of Time. Master of Masks |alias= |race= Hylian |gender= Male |other= |era= |family= |voice actor(s)= Fujiko Takimoto Nobuyuki Hiyama (as Fierce Deity Link) |theme music= |counter= }} Young Link is a recurring character appearing in that embodies the child stage of Link's life in his adventures from and as the Hero of Time. Biography Super Smash Bros. Melee :See article on for more information. Young Link is an unlockable character in SSBM. There are two ways to unlock him: by playing 500 vs. matches, or by completing Classic Mode with 10 different characters, including Link and Zelda, at any difficulty and stock. The player will then be challenged by Young Link, and upon defeating him, Young Link will become a playable character. His appearance is based on the young counterpart of Link as seen in Ocarina of Time, since he wields the Kokiri Sword and the Deku Shield during combat. Young Link is more agile albeit weaker than the older Link. He has some of the same weaponry and moves as his adult counterpart, but they are usually accompanied with a few changes, like his Hookshot and Boomerang having a shorter reach. Great Bay serves as the home stage of Young Link. Like Link, Young Link can choose different color tunics, including, red, blue, and black. When he taunts his foes, he drinks a Bottle of Lon Lon Milk before wiping his mouth. Young Link's special moves are the same as the adult version. He wields the Fairy Bow as his neutral special move; however, instead of it shooting normal Arrows like Link's, Young Link's Fire Bow shoots Fire Arrows, although they do not travel as far as Link's and actually inflict less damage. Young Link's side special move is the Boomerang, and while it might not have a range as great as Link's, Young Link actually has more control over it. Bombs function as the hero's down special move, while the Spin Attack is his up special move as well as his recovery. Young Link's Spin Attack is weaker than Link's, but it can trap nearby foes in a cyclone of slashes upon performing this move. |} Hyrule Warriors Young Link appears as a playable Warrior in Hyrule Warriors. In Hyrule Warriors, he is available in the Majora's Mask''DLC Pack. His class of Weapon is the Mask, with which he can transform into the Fierce Deity Link during his Focus Spirit and Special Attack, although he otherwise uses the Kokiri Sword to attack. He also wears the Keaton Mask over his head, which can be briefly worn by tapping the Strong Attack button when his Magic Gauge is full. Similarly to Link, Proxi speaks on Young Link's behalf. Young Link is initially weak compared to other Warriors, as the power and range of his attacks are merely adequate. To compensate for this, possesses a unique trait; the ability to convert his Special Attack Meter into his Magic Meter by playing the Ocarina of Time to empty his Special Attack Meter and fill his Magic Meter with the equivalent amount. By using Focus Spirit, Young Link can then transform into the Fierce Deity and utilize the Fierce Deity Sword, which fires sword beams. Fierce Deity Link also greatly improves his speed, power, reach, and grants him the typical bonuses from Focus Spirit. Young Link can keep restoring his Magic Meter with the Ocarina while using Focus Spirit, potentially allowing him to remain in Focus Spirit indefinitely if a sufficient amount of the Special Attack Meter is recycled periodically. If Young Link has two Fierce Deity Badges crafted and a full Special Attack Meter, he may fill the Magic Meter in one instance by playing the Ocarina. Young Link's ''Strength VI Strong Attack allows his boots to momentarily grow wings that enable him to slide across the ground while performing repeated slashes, and execute a massive, Triforce-shaped explosion. They resemble both the Pegasus Boots and the Hover Boots. In Hyrule Warriors Young Link}drops the same Materials as his adult counterpart does. However, in Legends, Young Link drops his own unique Materials when defeated. He may either drop his Belt as a silver Material, or his Keaton Mask as a gold Material. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' After being absent in Brawl and 4'', Young Link returns as a combatant in ''Ultimate. His newly acquired Final Smash is the Triforce Slash. Young Link also appears as a Fighter Spirit that can be obtained by either clearing "Hyrule Smash!", Young Link}}'s Classic Mode Route, or by purchasing it from the Shop for G 300. Nomenclature |jaM= Same as English. |zhS= |zhSM= |zhT= |zhTM= |nl= |nlM= |fi= |fiM= |frC= Link enfant |frCM= Boy Link |frF= |frFM= |de= |deM= Same as English. |hu= |huM= |it= |itM= |ko= |koM= Boy Link |no= |noM= |pl= |plM= |ptB= |ptBM= |ptP= |ptPM= |ru= |ruM= Same as English. |esS= |esSM= |esL= Link niño |esLM= Boy Link }} Gallery File:SSBM Young Link Alternative Costume 1.png| alternate costume from File:SSBM Young Link Alternative Costume 2.png| alternate costume from File:SSBM Young Link Alternative Costume 3.png| alternate costume from File:SSBM Young Link Alternative Costume 4.png| alternate costume from File:SSBM Young Link Icon.png| stock icon from File:HW Young Link Sword Alt.png| with the Kokiri Sword from File:HW Young Link - Fierce Deity Form.png| transformed into Fierce Deity Link from File:HWDE Young Link Portrait.png| portrait from File:HWDE Young Link Portrait 2.png| portrait from File:HWDE Young Link Portrait 3.png| portrait from File:HWDE Young Link Portrait 4.png| portrait from File:HWDE Dark Young Link Portrait.png| portrait from File:HW Young Link Adventure Mode Icon.png| icon from File:HW Young Link Head Adventure Mode Icon.png| head icon from File:Young Link Transforming HW.png| transforming into Fierce Deity using Focus Spirit from File:HW Young Link - Ocarina of Time.png| playing the Ocarina of Time from File:HW Young Link - Hover Boots.png| using winged boots from File:HWL Young Link PH&ST Standard Outfit Artwork.png| 's Standard Outfit (Grand Travels) from File:HWL Young Link Lorule Standard Outfit Artwork.png| 's Standard Outfit (Lorule) from File:HWL Young Link Koholint Map Standard Outfit Model.png| 's Standard Outfit (Koholint) from File:HWDE Young Link Standard Outfit (Great Sea) Model.png| 's Standard Outfit (Great Sea) from File:HWDE Young Link Mini Map Icon.png| Mini Map icon from File:HWDE Dark Young Link Mini Map Icon.png| Mini Map icon from File:SSBU Get the Tri4ce! Artwork.png|Artwork of and other Fighters reaching for the Triforce from File:SSBU Young Link Stock Artwork.png|Stock artwork of from File:SSBU Young Link Render 2.png|Alternate render from File:SSBU Young Link Render 3.png|Alternate render from File:SSBU Young Link Render 4.png|Alternate render from File:SSBU Young Link Render 5.png|Alternate render from File:SSBU Young Link Render 6.png|Alternate render from File:SSBU Young Link Render 7.png|Alternate render from File:SSBU Young Link Render 8.png|Alternate render from File:SSBU Young Link Stock Icon.png|Stock icon of from File:SSBU Young Link Stock Icon 2.png|Alternate Stock icon of from File:SSBU Young Link Stock Icon 3.png|Alternate Stock icon of from File:SSBU Young Link Stock Icon 4.png|Alternate Stock icon of from File:SSBU Young Link Stock Icon 5.png|Alternate Stock icon of from File:SSBU Young Link Stock Icon 6.png|Alternate Stock icon of from File:SSBU Young Link Stock Icon 7.png|Alternate Stock icon of from File:SSBU Young Link Stock Icon 8.png|Alternate Stock icon of from File:SSBU Young Link.png|Closeup of from File:SSBU Young Link 2.png| fighting Wario from File:SSBU Young Link 3.png| with a Fairy from File:SSBU Young Link 4.png| drinking Lon Lon Milk beside the Inkling Girl from File:SSBU Young Link 5.png| in an alternate costume from File:SSBU Young Link 6.png| in an alternate costume using the Boomerang from File:SSBU Young Link Fairy Bow and Fire Arrow.png| using the Fairy Bow and a Fire Arrow from Video Gallery See Also * Hero of Time * Fierce Deity Link * Toon Link References Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Video game secret characters Category:Time travelers Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998